


Yutt

by orphan_account



Category: Meu Amigãozão | My Big Big Friend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri falls in love by his best friend, Matt.
Relationships: Yuri (My Big Big Friend)/Matt (My Big Big Friend)
Kudos: 1





	Yutt

Yuri was playing tag with his friend, Matt. When Yuri grabs Matt from behind, he felt a strange feeling: his heart beats faster, his breathing gets faster, certain parts of his body start to tingle. It was so weird for him, but do good.

"Yuri?" Matt says, confused "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" Yuri replies, embarrassed "Yeah, I am!"

Yuri blushed, Matt realizes what was going on. The two sit facing each other and Matt asks:

"Do you want to... kiss me?"

Yuri was surprised and ashamed, but also excited and anxious. He accepts and their lips touch. It was weird for both of them at first, but the more they get used to it the hotter the kiss gets, leaving a mere peck and going for a spicy tongue kiss. Matt's hand starts to go under Yuri's shirt, dragging his hand from his waist to his back, then pulling Yuri close to him and falling on him. Matt stopped the kiss and turned away from Yuri, who moved his head forward with his lips still cocked, clearly wanting to continue kissing him.

"How was it?" Matt asks.

"P-Perfect"


End file.
